Lost In The Darkness
by BloodLusting
Summary: When Cartman gets lost in his own desires will Kyle be able to snap him out of it or will he even want to?
1. Lost In The Darkness

"Look at me."

"NO."

"LOOK AT ME JEW!"

The bleeding beaten red headed man glares daggers at the larger man standing above his brused body and spits in his face.

Cartman runs a finger on his cheek gathering the bloody saliva and tastes the sweet mixture.

"You sick bastard! Just let me go!" Kyle pleaded to no avail.

Cartman looked down at the pitiful body laying on the cold floor and sighed to himself. Crouching down face level with the wreck of a person before him.

"Why would I just let you go jew? I went through all this trouble to give you a fun time and you just want to leave? What have I done to deserve such a ungrateful guest? Carman asks while slowy stroking the defencless boys cheek.

Kyles tears barly held back by thick eyelids start overflowing with the relisation that he is never going to excape his captors chains.

"Why are you doing this cartman?"

Cartman looks away and reflects on the words his enemy spoke moments ago. Suddenly he turns back to the jew and clutchs onto his face tightly with both hands looking painfully intensly into kyles eyes.

"DONT YOU GET IT YOU STUPID JEW?! I LOVE YOU! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! I NEED YOU LIKE I NEED AIR TO BREATH! AND YOU HATE ME!" Cartman screams at kyles lifeless looking face now on the brink of tears himself. Then continuing calmly after a deep breath easing his grip to a soft caress. "You'd never understand kahl. I dont know why I thought you would."

Kyle looks into cartmans eyes almost shocked but for the first time since being in his grasp there was no fear. Only pity. Not pity for himself anymore. Now just pity for the man pouring his earnest feelings to him.

Even though kyle had been beaten and called everything under the moon. Bleeding and aching on the verge of passing out or possibly dying from the pain. But Kyle was not the broken one here. Cartman was the broken empty shell of a man.

"I will never let you break me. I wont be denined and I will rise above. I will never let you shake me. I will not abide and I will rise above." Carman quoted one of his favorite songs then standing tall and started to walk away.

Looking at the different things on a old wooden table carman decides on a glass bottle and a cloth.

"Everyone hates me kahl. I know it. I loved you. You hurt me. Now look at what I've become. You did this jew. You turned me into a monster, craving flesh. Your flesh."

Kyle met eyes with Cartman as he slowly walked towards him. Pouring some of the liqud on the cloth with a desprate yet sad smile on his face.

"I'm going out for a little bit so your going to take a nap while I'm away ok jew?"

Before Kyle could answer a hand convered his face and the scent of clorophorm filled his senses. Soon the dim light of the room faded out to dark and kyle went still.


	2. Lost In The Darkness 2

~ A Few Hours Later ~

"Kahl, come on wake up." Says a sweet voice.

Hands gently runing through red curly hair. The smell of sweet pea candles. Comforting warmth swallowing kyle. The jew smiles absentmindedly feeling nothing but utter bliss. Then as reality sets in the smile fades as kyle opens his eyes to see he's been chained to a bed in well decorated room lit with candles. And who does he see still petting him? Cartman.

The only thing kyle can think to say is "Where did you go?"

Cartman stops running his fingers through the curls and looks almost confused. Then smiles sadisticly.

"Aw did you miss me? Honestly I expected you to say something like where am I? Or what the hell am I doing tied to a bed?"

"You have a point, and I would like to know those answers but..." Kyle looks away ashamed and whispers. "I was worried about you."

Cartman looks down at the chained jew in complete shock then jumps off the bed. Pacing the room he becomes angry.

"You think your so clever dont you jew? You think this little plan of yours is going to work? DONT TRY TO MESS WITH ME YOU FUCKING JEW!"

"I dont have a plan cartman. I'm never getting away from you and I've accepted it. Besides you were acting crazy back there. I was really worried about you."

Cartman climbs onto kyle and straddles his hips looking deep into his eyes for any trace of ploting or deceit. But theres nothing. Just acceptance.

"No. NO. NO!" Cartman screams and grabs his own hair pulling hard enough to pull some out.

Kyle looks conserned at the paniced man still on top of him. Now worried for both of there safety.

"Isnt this what you wanted?" Kyle asks pleadingly.

"NO! I NEVER WANTED YOU TO GIVE UP! FIGHT ME! DONT BREAK!" Cartman quickly unlocks all of the chains holding kyle down. "FIGHT ME DAMMIT! FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE OR I'LL KILL YOU JEW! I WANT MY JEW BACK! FIGHT!"

Kyle jumps from the larger man and starts backing away till he's cornered. "Please dont hurt me again! I'm sorry!" Kyle slids down the wall and curls in a protective ball.

"NO! Dont beg kahl" Cartman grabs kyles brused and arm and pulls it out pointing to it. "Look at what I've done to you! I've nearly killed you already!" Cartman lets kyles arm drop from his hand and falls to his knees sobbing. "I never wanted to break you. I never wanted this. Who are you? My jew would never give up. My jew would go down kicking and screaming. Do you hate me so much that you would prefer to just die then let me have my jew for a little while?"

Kyle thinks this over. Then looks up at the sobbing mess invading his personal space.

"You phychotic rasist FATASS! FIRST OF ALL I AM **NOT** YOUR JEW! SECOND OF ALL DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD EVER GIVE IN TO YOU? IS YOUR EGO SO FUCKING BIG THAT YOU THINK I WOULD DIE FOR ANY REASON CONSERNING YOU?"

Cartman looks through watery eyes at the firey fury burning in the object of his affection's eyes.

"Theres my jew!" Cartman says with a smirk.

"Oh is this what you want fatass? You want to piss me off?" Kyle lifts a shaky hand and punchs cartman as hard as he can in the face.

Cartman's nose starts to bleed and he grabs it screaming in pain.

"AY! DA FAQ JEW?"

Cartman lets go of his face after the pain subsides and looks at kyle in deep thought. After what feels like forever cartman rushes kyle and grabs him by the hair dragging him back to the soft bed. He throws the red head on the bed and easly holds down the frail frame of the fighting body below him as he rechains him to the bed. But on his stomic this time.

"What the fuck are you doing fatass?" Kyle says confused and worried.

"Punishing you of course. You probaly broke my nose, or at least gave me a nasty bruise." Cartman answers with a smirk.


	3. Lost In The Darkness 3

Cartman climbs on the red head and pulls a switch blade from his pocket. The larger man flicks open the knife and runs the blade across kyles cheek.

"Now kahl, you need to hold very still or you might get cut."

Cartman then cut the shirt off of kyle. Then his pants leg by leg. All that was left was his underwear.

"Cartman no. Not that." Kyle pleaded.

The nazi cut off the last bit of cloth covering the jew and took a step back to admire his pale body's slender shape.

"My beautiful jew." Climbing back onto the bed cartman burys his face in red curls he takes a deep breath savoring the scent.

"Your going to enjoy this kahl, I promise. If not now then next time. But you will learn to love this." Carman whispers into kyles ear. Hot breath on his neck giving the jew chills.

"Please... Dont do this..." Kyle breathed out holding back a moan.

Cartman ignored the jews pleas and runs his tounge down kyles neck nipping here and there. Then down his spine earning a squirm from his jew toy.

"I've waited a long time for this kahl." Carman says with a grin inhailing the sweet sweat from the tied jew.

Cartman sits up from the sensual contact to grab a bottle of lube from a small wooden table by the bed. He sets it next to kyle and begains to strip himself. Kyle couldnt help but watch as cartman undressed.

Over the years cartman had filled out nicely. He was tall and muscular. His hair was almost touching his shoulders and always flowed beautifully. His dark hazel eyes always seemed focused and sure. This was one of kyles many reasons for not cutting off all contact with the physchopath. He was drawn to cartman like a moth to a flame and now he was being burnt.

Cartman removes his clothes and layers the vanella scented lube on his already erect cock. Kyle still very scared but ashamed to admit also begining to become turned on. He bites his lip and watches the larger man lather himself. After a few moments kyle is caught stairing.

"Like what you see jew?" Cartman says with a wink at his hostage.

"Like hell fatass!" The redhead lies.

"By the way this would'nt happen to be your first time would it jew?"

"Whats it matter to you? You'll do it either way."

"No fucking way! It is! Your still a virgin!" Cartman bursts out laughing yet with a sincer smile.

"Shut up! At least I dont kidnap people you physcho! You probaly would be to if you waited to find a willing partner!" Yells a very annoyed and embaressed kyle.

Cartman stops laughing to respond. "For your information kahl." He pauses for a moment. "This is my first time too. I was waiting for you." He whispers the last part.

Kyle went silent. Keeping eye contact kyle tried to figure out if he could believe his captor. After all what would be the point in lying to him at this point? Finally after deciding he was telling the truth kyle spoke.

"At least let me see you while you do it then?" Kyle asked sweetly and sincerly.

Cartman thought this over for a moment and with a nod moved to unbind his jew from the bed.

"Promise you wont try to run?" Cartman asks hand on the bind and face dangerously close to the jew.

"I promise" Answers kyle before planting a tender kiss on a eager cartman.

Carman lets loose the jew. Immeditly kyle flips from his stomic to his back and grabs carman pulling him in for another passionate kiss. Getting caught up in the heated make out session cartman almosts forgets he just untied his prisoner and said man could get away easily.

Cartman quickly takes control of the situation and grabs the jews arm. Pinning kyle back down to the bed on his back cartman chains his arms down. Kyle opens his eyes to notice he was once again staitionary.

This second of clairity is cut brief when kyle feels something attempting to penatrate him. Cartman is massaging lube into kyle's hole. One finger go's in and kyle lets out a squeak. Cartman looks at kyle and smiles like that was the most adorable thing he ever heard.

Kyle embaressed looks away feeling his face heat up. Cartman continues and adds a second finger. Kyle's face now cherry red feels on fire. Trying not to let the pain show on his face he bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut.

Cartman see's the stuggle and decides to make it harder for the jew. He pushes a thrid finger in and kyles can't hold it back anymore. He screams out in agony. Cartman watches the detailed expression of pain on his beautiful jew's face.

"So beautiful." Cartman says as he starts to kiss the red heads neck sucking and biting a bit while still fingering his slow and deep.

"Please cartman. It hurts. Just do it already."

Cartman smiles and removes his hand. Postioning himself at kyles entrance . The he slowly slids in. Streching kyle to levels of pain never thought imagionable and enjoying every second of it. Cartman stops after fully engolfed inside of kyle to let him get use to his large size.

After a nod from his favorite jew cartman continues. Slowly testing out different angles till he hears a deep moan and he knows he found the spot. After hiting that pleasure button all pain in kyle melts to pleasure. He throws his head back and gives in completly to the nazi.

"Ughh oh ah uh ughhhhhhhhHHHH!" Moans out the jew.

"Uh yes kahl mmm music to my ears."

Cartman picks up speed and thrusts harder into kyles prostate. Both moaning and sweating cartman kisses kyle. Cartman reaches down and jacks off kyle still thrusting into him violently. Pleasure and pressure build up and soon kyle cum's on his and cartmans chests. Seeing this sends cartman over the edge and he shoots deep inside kyle.

They stay together riding out the after shock till they both come down from their climax's. After a few minutes of heavy breathing cartman exits the jew and rolls to lay next to him. Still slighty panting kyle turns his head to look at cartman.

"How was it for you?" Cartman decides to ask cheekily after noticing the stairing red head.

Kyle only glaired at him trying to hide his blush. He had enjoyed it. The young jew didnt know such pleasure exsisted. But he wasnt going to tell the fatass that.

Cartman took the silence as a 'Oh yeah!' and smirked to himself. He rolled to lay on his side so he could get a good look at his jew toy.

"Look khal I know this might be hard to ajust to but I take good care of my things so you have nothing to worry about."

"I am not 'Your Thing' Cartman!" Kyle complained.

"You'll get use to it." With that cartman stood up and walked towards the door.

"Hey where are you going fatass? You can't just leave me here!"

"Actually I can and I am. I have stuff to do. Hope you dont get to lonely without me." With a smirk he blew kyle a kiss and left the room.

Kyle stared at the door after him with his mouth open. He wanted to say something but nothing came out.


End file.
